Possibility
by DivergentRide
Summary: SONGFIC! Set after FANG, Max is depressed...this is what happens because of that. Very sucky summary, but it's better than this so please read! Song owned by Lykke Li, MR owned by JP! Rated T for reasons you'll find out for


_HOLA MIS AMIGOS! my name is something you'll never find out! ANYWAY, its my first story here on FF so if ya like it review! if not, screw you! (that rhymes!) just kidding, actually review either way so i can improve! THANKS! XD (im very hyper by the way... i kinda had chocolate...:P)_

_MAX: oh god, she had chocolate, she's gonna kill us all! *runs away in fear*_

_ANGEL: oh boy..._

_ME: mmmhhhhm *cackles evilly* _

_ME: yes.. i do have Angel and Max here right now...locked in my closet... what? It's not my fault that Max is easily tricked with a promise of cookies..._

_MAX: HEYY i still want my cookie!_

_ME: NEVER! MWUAHAHAHA_

_ANYWAY!,, I don't own Maximum Ride considering i'm not an old man... OH! i also don't own the veryyy depressing song called Possibility by Lykke LI...yea she kinda owns that :P HOWEVER!, i do own my cookies and the rope i used to tie up Max and Angel! _

_On to the STORY! or one-shot...whatever you prefer_

* * *

><p><strong>Maximum Ride: Possibility<strong>

_**There's a possibility  
>there's a possibility<br>All that I had was all I'm gonna get  
>mmmmmmmmmmmmmm<br>**_

He's gone. He left me. I kept repeating this in my head. I sat there, in my dress, clutching at the letter. I was completely unaware of my surroundings. My face was blank, my eyes saw nothing, and my ears sounded like they were underwater; everything muffled.

_**There's a possibility  
>There's a possibility<br>All I gonna get is gone with your step  
>All I gonna get is gone with your stare<br>**_

A week has passed. I haven't moved an inch, still sitting in front of my window, waiting. The flock brought me food every day, but I never ate it. So they stopped wasting it.

_**So tell me when you hear my heart stop  
>you're the only one that knows<br>Tell me when you hear my silence  
>there's a possibility I wouldn't know<br>mmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
><strong>_

A month has gone by, I'm still waiting. I took a shower this morning for the first time in a while. It's a start, at least. I still cry myself to sleep every night. I usually start screaming in the night. The flock would bust down my door to find me in my chair by the window, screaming in pain. Emotional pain. They find no threats so they leave me alone.

_**Know that when you leave  
>Know that when you leave<br>By blood and by me, you walk like a thief,  
>By blood and by me, and I fall when you leave<br>**_

It's been two whole months now without Fang. I still don't eat. I still cry and scream in my sleep. The only difference is that the flock doesn't even check on me anymore. When I scream in the night, they ignore me. When I cry, no one comes in to comfort me. Even Dylan has stopped trying. I still sit at my chair though, waiting for Him. I'm afraid that if I leave for even a second, I'll miss my opportunity.

_**So tell me when you hear my heart stop  
>You're the only one that knows<br>Tell me when you hear my silence  
>There's a possibility I wouldn't know<br>**_

I'm so miserable. It's been 2 months, a week, and 2 days since he's been gone. My flock has completely given up on me as their leader. It's no longer my flock, its Iggy's. They are thinking of moving out I think.

_**So tell me when my sigh is over  
>You're the reason why I'm closed<br>Tell me when you hear me falling  
>There's a possibility it wouldn't show<br>mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
><strong>_

I hope they don't move out, without me. I don't know what I might do to myself if everyone I love left me. I won't be able to deal with it.

They left today. They left me on my own, with only a small goodbye, since I refused to move. I got out of my chair for the first time in 3 months. Yes, 3 months. That's how long He's been gone. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a knife and walked into my room. Placing the knife over my heart I said, "Goodbye Fang, Flock, I love you all." And I plunged the knife into my heart, instant blackness swelling over me.

_**By blood and by me, and I'll fall when you leave.  
>By blood and by me, I follow your lead.<br>Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**__**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Depressing right? I know, i know, its very dark but it came to my mind right after i read FANG. Anyway, Please review, this is my first story and if anyone likes it I might post my other story! SO REVIEW...It'll make Max and Angel verryyyy happy!<em>

_ANGEL: yea...?_

_MAX: whatever i just want my cookie. REVIEW SO SHE'LL GIVE ME MY COOKIE!_

_Me:...i hope you know Max, that you are never getting your cookie back *stops Max from trying to kill her* MWUAHAHAHAH_

_REVIEW!...or I'll have Angel mind control you! :P_


End file.
